memefinityfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
MemefinityFANDOM Wiki
Welcome to the ! Welcome to Memefinity Fandom! A fan project community where it brings our creative story and lovable IEP characters in a amazing fan community where people can enter into a whole new world. If you have any questions here are my contact availability. Evan Potter evanpotter2017@gmail.com (Wanna send me stories, fan fictions, or fan art? This is the email for you!) evanpotterbuisness@gmail.com Main Terms Of Service On The Memefinity Wiki Fandom you can do whatever you want! You just need to follow these rules and guidelines. Anybody who defies these rules will get blocked from the wiki for a certain amount of time (As long as a Month and as short as a week). If your behavior continues then we will classify it as "Insportnation" and we will permanency Ban you from this wiki. These rules are EASY to follow so there really is no exsuse for "I didnt know what the rules meant" or "they were unclear." These MAIN terms are strightforward and easy to follow. # No Harassment. Language, Threatening Comments or as such are strictly porhibited. If we see a comment at all Degrading or worse, and they disobay our terms of service, there will be a Deletion automatically with a 24 Hour window. If you belive we deleted your comment in error we will prefied a 24 Hour Community Area where you can report our mistake. If this degrading Message spam continues, we will take the most extreme actions possible. # No Silencing Others. We are all a friendly community so taking down others critisem is NOT allowed. If we find you taking down others posts or content relating to the fandom, we will ban you temporary for a week and permanatly if this behavior continues afterwards # Please NO SPAM. We dont want spam clogging up our space, its annoying to deal with. Exsamples Of Spam are: wsuewkudkowiskw0sisko, tttttttttttttt, 1029392027329 or just :^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^, stuff like this is NOT allowed. If we find this content then we will delete it inmeditley and temporary ban you if it continues. # Do Not Edit or Delete any of the content made By The Owner Of The Wiki or by any of the Other Admins, Unless if you have their primission to do so. # You are permitted to Make Fanfictions and Fanart but It Must Comply with the Terms Of Service......Fanfiction Policy is below Fanon Policy Fans Of The Memefinity Franchise are gonna Make Art and fanart, fan fictions ad stuff on this Wiki. However there are cirten boundaries you just cant cross. And The Fanon Policy is that boundary. Any Fan Creation (whether its art, fanfic, etc) can be instantly deleted and give you a Account Termination Strike if it does any of the following. # Keep The Fanfictions and FanArt clean and appropriate. Any Vugler or Inappropriate content on here is strictly prohibited and will be removed at once. If this continues then your account will be Banned. PG-13 is as high as you can go. # You May do Dark Thriller/Horror stories featuring the Memefinity Characters but make sure it doesn't go too far. Stuff like Cannibalism will be instantly removed without question OR Warning. # Do Not Steal Peole's creations and Lable them As Your Own. Thats just Not OK. Most of the Memefinity Characters are aready exsisting characters but they are being used under Fair Use or They have been drastically changed signifigantly to the point it can be called a "Fan Created" character # No Politics or Religion Commataries Please. This is a Fantasy Wiki plus we're not trying to start flame wars here. Main Articals You May Like File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Category:Browse